


Who's Afraid of Big Bad Guzma?

by lollicore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Faunlet, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Pedophilia, Post-Game(s), Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollicore/pseuds/lollicore
Summary: Guzma grew up knowing he was different from his peers when he noticed his sexual preferences never grew up with him. He kept this secret from everyone until a young Pokemon trainer named Sun exploded into his life and ruined everything that Guzma had ever build. Now it is time for Guzma to rediscover his identity and learn that it's okay to be a better man.This is the story about growing up, dealing with grief and learning to forgive yourself.Updates every Sunday!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. This is the first fic I've written in over eight years, and it's a bit of an experiment and something for my own personal satisfaction. I found that the Guzma/Sun tag was lacking and there was really no works that had Sun as his canonical age of eleven (or thereabouts).

Guzma laid on the musky bed in his room situated on the top floor of the now ransacked Po Town mansion, his heart pounding relentlessly in his chest. He had _never_ been so viciously and utterly defeated in a Pokémon battle before; especially by a kid ten years his junior.

He felt humiliated and angry but there was a feeling of haunting familiarity in the way the child looked at him – like he had seen that same expression of devilish glee and confidence before.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, face down in his pillow, his mind wandering elsewhere; away from the pain in his head and heart, back to when he was younger and everything didn’t hurt so much.

* * *

 

Guzma grew up on Melemele island, a quiet kid who didn't have many friends and preferred to spend his time walking along the beach and looking for bug Pokémon. He was a relatively happy, healthy child in a bright world filled with clean sand, berry trees, friendly Pokémon, seaside motels and the sunburnt faces of tourists. He enjoyed his solitude and the long humid days where he'd go hunting for all sorts of creatures hiding from the heat in the moist undergrowth of the forest. Despite his introverted demeanour, he was well liked and was doted upon by relatives and visitors alike.

One summer, however, a young girl named Moon from Kanto came to holiday with her parents and resided in the motel across the street from his house. After leading her family to the beach, they spent every day of that summer together. They talked about this and that as she lifted handfuls of fine, white sand from the beach and let it pour through her fingers. They had a lot in common; they liked similar Pokémon (bug, water) and the same sports (Pokémon League, golf, tennis) and shared the same adoration of flowers. He showed her his favourite places to play as they exchanged secrets and held hands. She excitedly told him when their summer was over she was going to receive her first Pokémon. He taught her how to swim and in return she taught him how to kiss and all at once they fell hopelessly in love.

They spent the cooling nights sneaking out of their parent's sight to steal kisses and to grope at each other hungrily in any secluded place they could find, tussling about in the sand or under the cool water of the shore, but their privacy never lasted long. They wanted each other, to touch and to kiss, but finding the opportunity to do so out of the prying eyes of locals and tourists alike proved more difficult than they were anticipating. On their last day together they disappeared to a small cave opening, with a cluster of Corsola as their only witnesses, to try and make love like they had so desperately wanted for weeks, only to be interrupted by a pair of fisherman coming back with their morning catch, whistling and jeering at the pair before Guzma could take his lovely darling.

Shortly after Moon returned to Kanto she died in a freak car accident.

The shock of her death froze something in him. The child he loved was gone. Now that the poison was in the wound, that wound wouldn't heal. He started to notice that, despite him growing older, his preferences weren't growing with him. Struck with disgust, he took it upon himself to talk with his inner psychologist and discovered that all routes that could explain his predilection for younger people always lead back to Moon. He kept looking for her, long after he left his own childhood behind. He had been overwhelmed with the fact that his heart belonged to the Kanto girl who he loved that one summer. He was haunted by her ghost – until at last, eleven years later, he met eyes with with Kukui's protégé trial goer, Sun.

There was something unearthly, almost ethereal, about Sun. His chestnut hair and honey-hued skin awoke something deep inside Guzma's chest that had been sleeping in the deepest recesses of his core. In his panic and in an attempt to hide the rising heat in his stomach, he boisterously and loudly declared he would crush the child in a battle.

He was beaten swiftly. He yanked his hair, panic running through his veins. The raging seas of Alola swelled and roared in Guzma's veins, and he was immediately swept away. The boy was a _demon_ , the twinkle in his eyes said as much. The boy was unconscious of his own power over men like Guzma.

He stormed off shortly afterwards, Grunts in toe, hands clenching and unclenching in his pockets.

Guzma knew he had to have him.

“I’m so fucked,” he said to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These early chapters will be based around in-game events that happen with Ultra Sun/Moon and are thus much shorter (only so much I can do with the canon material haha). However when we arrive at that sweet-sweet post game content the chapter word count will definitely lengthen! Until then, please be patient with me!

Guzma had trouble containing his excitement when his Grunts informed him that Sun was slowly but surely making his way to Po Mansion from Aether house. He knew he was part of the diversion to get Sun away from his friends but part of him was almost thankful for the opportunity to see him again.

He prayed that the first meeting with the demon-child was a fluke; a trick of the light or the adrenaline of battle that had cast Sun into the role of his young lover. Guzma hoped that seeing the boy in dark, gloomy Po Town would reveal not a demon or faunlet but just another annoying kid whose Pokémon talents exceeded his years. Guzma so sorely wanted his wonder at the child to be that of disgruntled admiration and nothing more. He steels himself with a sigh, half-heartedly tapping away at his laptop.

He heard his Grunts crying aloud downstairs, and he shifted in his seat. Sun was ascending towards him at an alarmingly fast pace, faster than he expected. Loud banging and the guttural cries of Pokémon rang through the walls as a loud thump caused the dust from the ceiling to sift down onto the floor, coating Guzma’s already filthy room with a fine layer of paint and mold spores.

Guzma felt his heart in his throat as he heard mumbles outside, the boy obviously making conversation with the Grunts guarding his door, their shouts diminished with a quiet threat. Not long after the door opened and a dark, lanky boy emerged, soaked through and looking a little irritated.

”Nice place you got here... Guzma, was it?” Sun smirked at Guzma perched on his throne, which made Guzma feel self-conscious. He wasn’t even given the opportunity to speak before the kid waltzed in with an air of confidence that made Guzma furious.

“Return the Yungoos and get out!” He barked at the Grunt sitting in his room. He wanted to be alone with Sun.

“I was expecting to have to battle you for it, but I guess you’re nicer than you look.” Sun wrinkled his nose into a smile for Guzma.

Guzma thought he looked...amazing. The kid’s clothes were wet and stuck to his brown tan-lined skin, the light downy hair on his arms and legs holding droplets of water, his sneakers sticky with mud. His hair stuck awkwardly to his face, eyes burning into Guzma’s. He sharply inhaled, taking in the sight of him. He looked like he was a little cold but his fears were confirmed; Sun was just as beautiful as he remembered him being a couple of days ago in Malie Garden.

“Whatcha looking at?” Sun interrupted Guzma’s train of thought by bounding up the steps to Guzma’s throne and sitting on the arm of his chair – dangerously close. Guzma could feel the heat radiating off Sun’s body, fighting off the cold rain.

“Looks pretty boring,” he jeered, grinning at Guzma. They were inches apart and Guzma could smell the wet earth on Sun’s body. He was brought back from his internalising when he realised that Sun was teasing him and anticipated a response.

“What would a dumb kid like you know?” he retorted without even thinking, immediately regretting how flustered he sounded.

“Pssh,” Sun sprayed, some flecks of spit hitting Guzma’s cheek, “That’s pretty funny, Guzma seeing as this ‘dumb kid’ beat your ass in a Pokémon battle.”

 _Cocky fucking kid_ , he thought. He shoved Sun off his chair and steered the child off his platform.

“Fight me.” He said, grabbing Golisopod’s Pokéball from his pocket.

“Finally!” Sun giggled, rolling his eyes at Guzma and reached for his Pokémon.

* * *

 

Guzma was once again brutally and utterly defeated. He reached for his hair to pull at it, to fret and to scream but Sun interrupted him.

“Do you always do that?” He asked, returning his Pokémon to it’s ball. “When things don’t go your way?” Guzma paused, looking down at Sun, his hands on his prepubescent hips.

“You shouldn’t, I really enjoyed our fight.” Guzma blinked. He searched Sun’s face for any hint of sarcasm but Sun had dropped the brat-act and was now gazing gently at Guzma, head tilted to the side like he was gauging Guzma’s body language.

“You know, everyone tells me you’re a scary man and to stay away from you, but I don’t think you’re scary at all. I actually kinda like you, Guzma.”

 _The kid is just full of surprises_ , Guzma thought. He slowly stepped down from his elevated throne and went to the chest beside him, rummaging through it until he found an undamaged Buginium Z Crystal. He knew he shouldn’t be arming his enemy, but fair is fair.

“Here kid, you’ve earned this.” He placed the stone in Sun’s hand, closing his fist on top of his, relishing the momentarily touch of their hands.

“Oh, wow! Thanks Guzma!” Sun grinned up at him, closing the distance between them. Before Guzma had time to push him away, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug before turning on his heel. Guzma stood there dumb-founded, the warmth from where Sun had been searing his skin.

“Oh Guzma, before I forget; I was told to stall you in time for the police to arrive, sorry!” With a wink and a rude gesture, Sun departed and quickly ran out the door and out of the house, his laughter echoing throughout the building.

“That little shit!”

Guzma, exasperated, collapsed into his chair. He wasn’t too worried; he was smart enough to have already planned an escape route in case something like this ever happened. Even if he _was_ caught he could count on Lusamine to bail him out, but that wasn’t the point. He laughed out loud. Sun was the real deal and Guzma felt a fire igniting in his belly. He had to see him again, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made the choice to not write about the Pokemon battles (they can be super awkward to write and even more cringey to read lmao) or even Sun's Pokemon team. I find it better if you can have your own Pokemon team and preferences fill the blanks, that way it's easier to enjoy the story instead of having the immersion broken because of a team's composition and nicknames. If you would like to have Sun's Pokemon team mentioned or included though please let me know, I'm very much interested in hearing what you have to say!
> 
> See you next week when Sun and Guzma meet again at Paradise!


	3. Chapter 3

Guzma watched Sun from across the room as the child mercilessly took down foe after foe, chasing after Gladion as he tore his way through Paradise. Guzma defeated Gladion without a second thought when they clashed – he knew what to expect from him now after spending months being his de facto leader. Null was as predictable as his trainer. It was Sun who Guzma really wanted to fight and, luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Guzma!” Sun called out, walking towards him. “You should’ve told me you were coming here, we could’ve come together!”

Guzma could detect sarcasm in his voice, a verbal eye roll, but Guzma ignored it.

“Want to get a beat down? Or did you just miss me? Don’t worry kid, big bad Guzma is here!” Guzma laughed menacingly at Sun, returning the sarcastic tone.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t excited to fight you again, and so soon!” Sun reached for a Pokéball on his belt. “Give me everything, Guzma!”

 _I plan to, you demon_ , he thought to himself as he threw his Pokéball into the air.

* * *

 

“What’s up with you?!” Guzma whispered to himself through gritted teeth as Sun retracted his Pokémon.

“Thanks, Guzma, I actually broke a sweat!” Sun walked up to him and reached up to tap his shoulder in an affectionate manner.

Guzma’s head still hurt from yanking at his hair, but he felt that Sun’s comment was actually... sincere.

Sun held eye contact with him for a second longer before brushing past and running towards Lusamine’s mansion.

“What are you doing, Guzma?” He murmured to himself as he healed his Pokémon. He knew what came next; the kid would be too late to save Cosmog and Lusamine’s research into Ultraspace would come to fruition. He was terrified at the premise of going to Ultraspace but he believed her when she told him he was strong, reliable and underappreciated. It felt so good to be noticed by an adult like Lusamine. He couldn’t say he loved her (he knew he could never love an adult the way he wanted to) but he admired her and the respect she commanded. He wanted that same respect _so badly_. Guzma took one last look at Paradise and then stalked towards the door of the mansion, fists balled.

* * *

 

Sun was trying to be brave, but in truth he was terrified. He held Lillie’s hand, half shielding her body with his as they watched in horror as Lusamine abused Cosmog’s power to force an Ultra Wormhole open.

They heard the elevator behind him activate and Guzma stepped out, wild-eyed and looking around frantically.

“Lusamine! Wait!” Guzma called out, pushing past Lillie and Sun, daring not to look the demon-child in the face. The last thing he heard was, “Guzma! Don—“as Sun screamed out for him and then, darkness.

* * *

 

Sun lay awake in his over-sized bed in the employee headquarters. His body was tired from all the fighting he had endured during the past 24 hours but his mind was alert and racing. He had a lot to process. He kept thinking about the fights he had with Guzma, the vile things he witnessed Lusamine do and the awful feeling he had when he thought he had lost Lillie. But now that awful feeling had replaced itself with worry for Guzma. He knew he was being stupid for worrying about a man everyone disliked, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be apathetic about his safety. Yeah, he looked scary with his bleached hair, dark eyes and intimidating height but Sun suspected it was all a big show and he only acted that way to scare everyone.  
But since Sun had received his first Pokémon and discovered his uncanny talent for battles he wasn’t afraid of anything anymore. Part of him wondered what would happen to him if he ever lost a high stake battle... he was sure he didn’t want to know.

“I guess I’ll have to keep training to make sure that never happens,” he whispered to himself.

“Sun, are you awake?” A voice said from the doorframe, breaking Sun’s train of thought.

“Yeah,” he sat up to see if he could see who it was hovering near the door. “Can’t sleep either, hey?”

Lillie stepped out of the doorframe and into his bedroom. “Yeah, are you okay?”

“I’m worried about G—Lusamine.”

“Me too,” Lillie shuffled until she had reached the edge of his bed. “I know she’s an awful mother, but-” he heard her voice crack and he quickly scrambled out of bed to get to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“Did you want to stay with me tonight? I think I’ll sleep better with someone here.”

“M-me too,” Lillie snuffled. “T-thank you, Sun.” They crawled into bed together, Sun holding Lillie’s hand.

“We’ll save her Lillie, no matter what it takes. I promise,” he whispered to her, holding her gaze as they lay next to each other.

“Mr. Guzma too,” she murmured, already letting herself slip into sleep. She was exhausted.

 _I hope so, Lillie_ , Sun thought, letting go of her hand as she dozed and rolling onto his stomach, hugging the pillow. He thought about Guzma some more, rewinding over every meeting they’d had. Sun always knew he liked boys more than girls but he never really thought about it because he always liked Pokémon battles more than that sort of thing. But there was something about Guzma that made him feel funny in the stomach, and not in the way losing Lillie had made him feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is late, I was away last weekend! I am going to be on holiday this weekend too so please have a double update! I feel the story can finally pick up some serious pace since we're heading to the post game content now!

Sun and Lillie travelled to Poni Island the next day, both equally nervous not only for themselves but also for the fates of Lusamine and Guzma. Sun promised Lillie they would find them alive but even he was secretly sceptical. Ultraspace terrified him – Pokémon in the wild were aggressive, sure, but that came from a territorial instinct. Pokémon never hunted for fun, unlike the behaviour shown by Ultrabeasts he and his team had come across on their journey.

The climb to the Altar of the Moone was painful and challenging for Sun and his team, but his raw determination to save Guzma kept him going. The Dragonium Z-Crystal clenched in his bloodied fist gave him a tangible reminder of how far he had come since beginning his journey just a few months ago. His hair was getting long and shaggy. He breathlessly laughed, his mind wandering back home and to the face of his mother.

“Sun!” Lillie called from behind, her knees scratched up and dirt caked under her fingernails. She had followed him closely up the mountain, providing him with much needed support during the ruthless climb. “I think I can see the stairway from here!”

She was right, the Altar itself casting a long, ominous shadow over the valley. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up; the place was practically humming with energy.  
“Let’s go, Lillie,” Sun said, pulling out his Moon Flute. “Let’s save everyone!”

* * *

 

Sun and Lillie stood in awe as Lunala flew triumphant and alive in front of them, it’s towering form dwarfing the children. It roared and opened a portal in the night sky, they joined hands as Nebby’s new form looked down at them with reassurance.

“Now we can finally go after Mother and...”

Guzma’s limp form fell from the portal in front of them, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

“Mr. Guzma!” Lillie screamed.

“Guzma!” He heard Sun cry out as he ran towards him. Peering upwards he met eyes with Sun who looked both angry and...relieved?

“Now who’s the dumb kid?” Sun said, hand gripping Guzma’s shoulder, checking him over for any obvious injuries. Although his body ached all over from the confrontation in Ultraspace and all his Pokémon severely needed medical attention, he felt almost happy to have Sun over him, like he could almost touch Sun’s face if he just reached out, but—

“Lillie! Sun! Run for your lives!” Lusamine screamed out, her body falling a few metres away from where they were. Before Guzma could blink Sun was gone and sprinting for Lillie as Necrozma emerged from the portal on the Altar.

Guzma felt his arm being yanked as Lusamine struggled to pull him away from the explosions as Lunala and Necrozma began to clash in front of them.

“Guzma! Guzma stay with me!” Lusamine called out to him, voice barely registering above the unearthly cries of the two legendary Pokémon. He couldn’t stay awake.

“Save... Sun...”

Guzma passed out.

* * *

 

 “Guzma, I don’t know how, but he did it!” Lusamine’s voice roused him awake, his head foggy and pounding but he clearly wasn’t dead. Had Sun done it? Had he defeated Necrozma? _Holy shit_ , Guzma thought, _what couldn’t that demon child do?_

Sitting up, Guzma could read the look on Sun’s face. The child’s furrowed brows told him the fight wasn’t yet over and he sat there motionless as Sun pulled on the Ultra Recon Jumpsuit to prepare to go after Necrozma. The kid was insane, but somehow Guzma knew he might just be okay.

He pulled himself up off the ground as Sun gave Lillie a big hug before coming over to him, helmet tucked under his arm.

“You’re a real pain, kid, but go and give that thing a good beatdown for me,” Guzma said, giving Sun a big grin and a weak thumbs up. Sun held eye contact with Guzma and gave him a cocky smile.

“You’re the bigger pain, Guzma. Don’t scare me like that again. I thought I lost you.”

Sun put on his helmet and waited for Phyco’s instruction, putting his hand on his chest as if to calm himself. _Yup, the kid is out of his mind,_ Guzma thought, taking one last long look at him before he turned away and begun his mountain descent. He had a lot of self searching to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the NSFW tag comes into effect! After this chapter we officially get out of the canon story of Sun/Moon and move onto the main Sun x Guzma content! See you all next Sunday where the regular posting schedule comes back into effect!

Sun was well on his way to completing Mina’s challenge when he ran into Guzma outside of Aether House.

“Guzma!” He called and waved at the older man as he ran up the road towards him. Guzma was given mere seconds to compose himself and fix his surprised expression before Sun came bounding up and leaped into his arms, Guzma catching him so he wouldn’t fall. He inhaled the sticky-sweet scent of shampoo and dirt before Sun pulled away and beamed up at him. “Wanna fight?”

Guzma flushed and cleared his throat. “Not today, kid. I, uh... just came to inform Nanu that Skull has been disbanded. We ain’t gonna be trouble for nobody no more.”

“Oh, wow, are you serious Guzma?” Sun scrambled out of his arms.

Guzma nodded then stopped and glared at Sun. “Not that I owe you an explanation, you barely know me.”

“I’d like to get to know you. You’re the only one who has actually given me a hard time in a battle – that includes the trial captains.” Sun flashed a wide grin at him.

The compliment went straight through Guzma’s heart.

“Pfft, whatever kiddo, that’s what you can expect from big bad Guzma,” he put a hand on Sun’s head and ruffled his messy chestnut hair, trying to pass off the gesture as innocuously as possible. “See you around.”

“See you, Guzma!” Sun shouted after him.

* * *

 

Guzma made his way to Po Town to collect the rest of his belongings and clear out the rest of the kids who were still squatting on the property. Once he reached his bedroom he threw himself down on his bed and glanced around the room.

The chest of Buginium Z was missing (probably seized by the police) but everything else remained untouched, including the stash of emergency funds Guzma kept under his mattress and his laptop (which he carefully hid under the floorboards). The room had scorch marks and several holes in the walls from where he last battled Sun before leaving for Paradise. The floor was damp and dirty from where Sun had dragged his filthy sneakers through the carpet.

He knew his big change had something to do with Sun. That demon-child had reawakened a plethora of feelings within Guzma that had lain dormant for too long, but it certainly wasn’t love. Glancing over to make sure the door was locked; Guzma’s hands began to travel down his body, fingers undoing the buttons of his pants and groping at his already half-hard dick.

He flops down onto the bed, hand fishing out his penis, pulling his shirt up with his teeth. He begins to fondle himself in even, firm strokes. Not too many flourishes here or there; if he dailies too long he might be interrupted. But still.

He slips his other hand to gently cup his testes, his breathing coming out in damp, anxious hisses. He dips lower and the smooth, hard edge of his nail grazes his entrance. He gasps and fucks up into his hand, beads of sweat starting to pebble on his chest and forehead. He jerks up, his stomach clenches and falls carelessly into an orgasm, shuddering and spilling seed onto his fist, whispering Sun’s name to himself.

Tears prick his eyes as he comes down from his high; overwhelmed with both relief and shame. He was disgusting. Part of him almost wishes Sun was older, so he wouldn’t feel as bad (although he ultimately knew he wouldn’t be masturbating over him if he had graduated from teen-hood) or even younger so thoughts like those wouldn’t even to occur to him. But of course, the kid had to be the same damn age as his beloved Moon. Guzma’s heart was frozen in time, never to be unthawed by an adult. He was fucked up and yet he felt like had no control over the emotions Sun held over him. He fantasised that Sun wasn’t as innocent as he appeared and thoughts like that excited Guzma.

* * *

 

After dozing for a while, the constant rain of Po Town gently tapping on the window, he got up and changed out of his old clothes. Packing his belongings into an old backpack, he headed back down the stairs where Plumeria was waiting for him alongside with the remaining dregs of Team Skull. He let Plumeria do the talking, explaining that the Team was disbanding and that the remaining members were free to go as they pleased. There were some tears and moaning as they expected but she successfully dispersed the remaining members, leaving only her and Guzma left.

“Where are you gonna go now, Guzma?” She asked as they watched their old team members skulk down the road and out of the town.

“I don’t know, Pulmes. Not back to where my folks are, that’s for sure.” Guzma sighed, realising he hadn’t completely thought his plan through.

“You know you’re always welcome to come crash on my couch,” she gave him a lopsided smile. He adored Plumeria; how she secretly loved cute things and knew so much about all sorts of topics and how caring she was towards those she loved. He wonders if things could’ve been different for them if he wasn’t so emotionally distant.

“Thanks, Pulmes. I’ll think about it,” he replied, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. “Catch you around.”

He took one last glance at the foyer of Po Mansion before he stepped outside and into the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really feel like we can get the story rolling along. Thank you for the comments and likes everyone. Although I originally wrote this for myself I am so happy that others are enjoying it too!

It was a month before Guzma saw Sun again. Of course he had heard the news that Sun had risen to become Alola’s first Pokémon League Champion. And of course the demon-child’s face was plastered on every poster, pamphlet and TV screen across the country. Almost overnight the kid had become a national icon.

Guzma noticed the influx of foreign trainers filling up the vacant rooms in the motel he was staying at, bringing with them a variety of different Pokémon he had never seen before and speaking in languages he used to only hear when he spent his childhood on the beach. He spent most of his time cooped up indoors to avoid interacting with tourists asking for directions to the beach or the closest Pokémon Centre. Scrolling through his browser, he had been able to find Sun’s social media with ease. He regularly checked Sun’s Pokéfinder page to see what the kid was up to. A mixture of Pokémon, food and selfie’s filled his feed and Guzma enjoyed looking at everything he uploaded. He even had his favourite pictures saved to his phone.

Since last seeing Sun his interest with him had only intensified and it didn’t help that his visage was all over the place. He wished he had been more brotherly towards Sun so they could’ve exchanged contact details or something, but no matter how he framed it in his mind, it just came across as creepy. He had tried to clean up his appearance; changing how he dressed, washing the temporary tattoos from his body, and practicing posture to try and come off as less intimidating. The permanent scowl on his face was the most difficult to change. Smiling just felt unnatural. He knew Sun wasn’t scared of him but those around him were, and if he wanted a semblance of a relationship with him, he had to change, _blend in_.

“Ugh,” he grunted. He felt like a predator – he WAS a predator – making these conscious decisions to lure Sun’s familiars into a sense of security, if only so he was given the opportunity to be alone with Sun to talk. How badly Guzma wanted to pick him up and sit him in his lap, to stroke his skin and hold his strong, young body against his.

He kept replaying every situation and moment they touched. He felt his heart beat in his throat when he reminded himself that Sun had voluntarily hugged him _twice_. He understood Sun might’ve been the touchy-feely type (his carefree interactions with his friends said as much) and he hoped that if he was to see Sun again he would continue being friendly so he could continue to slowly take advantage of their brief moments of contact. Pretend to tickle him here, a friendly shoulder rub there. Maybe these momentary points of contact could satisfy him as he fumbled for a solution to his problem.

He was absentmindedly touching himself while refreshing for updates on Sun’s page when there was a knock at the door. Startled, Guzma slammed his laptop shut and tucked his half erect dick back into his pants, not bothering to put a shirt on. Running a hand through his hair, he opened the door and peered between the crack.

“Yo?”

“Hey, Guzma!” Sun looked up at him through the part in the door, face beaming with pride, “Kukui told me you’d be here.”

“Why does everyone know where I am?” He grumbled, unpinning the chain and opening the door. His heart was in his throat again, gazing down into the burning amber eyes which looked at him with such... genuine affection. It was enough to make Guzma suppress a low moan. “Whaddya want kiddo? Come to see how far ya boy’s fallen?”

“Nope! Came to visit because I missed you and I’m bored.” Sun replied, ducking under Guzma’s arm and inviting himself inside.

“Oh,” Guzma breathed, a jolt of arousal running down his loins.

“Woah, guess you’re not a clean freak, huh?” Sun commented, stepping over the piles of pizza boxes and beer cans strewn haphazardly over the floor.

“What’s it to you?” Guzma growled, glancing around the car park to make sure no one had spotted the Champion making tracks to his motel room.

“Nothing,” Sun replied, kicking his shoes off and throwing himself down on the bed, his tank top riding up a bit to reveal a stomach that was a lot paler than his arms and legs.

_The kid tans easy_ , Guzma thought, admiring how Sun looked, thinking how easy it would be to hold him down and kiss that exposed stomach and lick his way over every tan line, exploring every part of the young boy’s lean body, from his messy chestnut hair to the very tips of his toes and everywhere in between. Guzma’s dick twitched discreetly in his jeans.

“I guess I just thought adults were good at that kind of stuff,” Sun said, looking up at the wobbling ceiling fan.

“Any adult that says they have their shi— _stuff_ ,” Guzma quickly corrected himself, “together is either lyin’ to you or to lyin’ to themselves.”

Guzma sat on the bed next to him, revelling in the closeness between their knees and thighs.

“You know you can swear around me, I won’t tell on you.” Sun laughed and gave a devilish look to Guzma, like he knew he could be a naughty kid around him without worrying about repercussions. Guzma decided he loved that expression on Sun’s face.

“Alright kiddo. So, what did you wanna do? Did you come here to fight?” Guzma wasn’t particularly in the mood, but it was an excuse to spent time with Sun and prolong his stay.

“Actually, I’m not really feeling it today. I’ve had a bit of an overdose with all these Champion duties. My team needs a rest.”

Sun’s response surprised Guzma. He thought the demon-child was always battle-hungry.

“What’s it like being a Champion?” He asked, lying down next to Sun, tucking his hands behind his head, his elbow bumping against Sun’s as he made himself comfortable.

“It’s... hmm, dunno,” he started, thinking carefully about his words. “It’s a lot of fun to really throw yourself into an all-out battle with high stakes. I mean, I lose and I lose my title and I gotta go back and fight everyone again to reclaim it, so no pressure.”

“No pressure,” Guzma repeated after him.

“But at the same time, I feel like I don’t really belong. I mean... I’m not a native and so much younger than a lot of competitors. I kind of feel like a bit of an imposter and—“

Guzma sat up on his elbows and turned to face Sun whose hands were in a tangle, resting on his chest. A nervous habit, maybe?

“Hey, shut the fuck up with that bullshit. You belong.” Sun stopped rambling and looked up at Guzma. “There isn’t a damn trainer in Alola who deserves the title more than you. Yeah, you’re young and you haven’t been living here your whole life, but you completed your island trials, trained up your Pokémon and you even saved the whole damn country when you took down Necrozma. You’re fucking incredible, kiddo, and don’t let anyone – including yourself – tell you otherwise.”

Sun was now staring up at Guzma, eyes wide with wonder and dark blush forming across his cheeks.

“I – uh, wow, um...” Sun stumbled over his words for the first time since Guzma met him, and Guzma felt a swell of pride. He liked how Sun looked with a blush on his face. “Thank you Guzma. Guess I needed a kick in the ass.”

“Anytime kiddo.” Guzma laid back down, slits of afternoon light starting to cut through the thread-bare curtains of the motel.

They laid there for a few moments, quietly watching the wobbling ceiling fan and listening to the distant rolling of the ocean. It didn’t feel awkward or forced. After a while, Sun rolled over onto the stomach and looked devilishly down at Guzma.

“Only a few people know this but... wanna hear something cool?”  Sun’s excitement was barely contained in the demon-child’s cool tone.

“You sure you should be sharing your secrets with Big Bad Guzma?” He chuckled, purposely goading the boy to whine.

“You’re not as bad as everyone says you are – you just dress funny.”

“Oi, says the kid whose mother dresses him.”

Before Guzma could react, Sun had jumped on top of him, straddling his hips and covering his mouth with his hands.

“Shhh- do you wanna hear the secret or not?”

Guzma prayed that Sun couldn’t feel his boner growing inside of his jeans as he took a breath through his nose in a feeble attempt to slow his heart rate as it accelerated with excitement. There was no possible way Sun was unaware of what he was doing, Guzma internalised. Was the kid _flirting_ with him? Had he noticed Guzma’s looks and body language during their short moments shared together? Sun’s skin burned hot on his naked chest. He wondered if he should be shy about his smattering of dark chest hair.

Guzma decided to see how far he could go without crossing boundaries. He lashed his tongue to assault Sun’s fingers clamped over his mouth, tasting his skin and causing Sun to giggle and pretend to make retching sounds.

“Guzma!” He squealed, then bent down and licked a straight line up the length of Guzma’s nose to his forehead.

“There! Now we’re even!” Sun called out victoriously and then bent down really close until his nose was touching Guzma’s.

“You know, I caught him. Necrozma.” Sun whispered, barely containing his smile behind his clenched teeth.

Guzma immediately sat up, catching Sun’s waist as he toppled off Guzma’s chest and into his lap.

“Piss off, kid. I don’t believe you.” Guzma looked into Sun’s eyes, searching for the sparkle of a joke he was sure he’d fine in the faunlet’s eyes, but there wasn’t any spark there, just fiery amber eyes staring into his, waiting for Guzma to catch up to the fact he _wasn’t_ lying.

“Holy shit, kid. You’re a freak of nature.” He let out an exasperated laugh of disbelief.

“To be honest though, it was already in a super weakened state. I couldn’t just leave it there to die on that mountain.” Sun looked down and bit his lip.

“Well, huh, I guess I can’t think of a better trainer for it to be with.”

Guzma contained the cold shudder as he remembered how easily Necrozma destroyed both his and Lusamine’s Pokémon. The ungodly power the Pokémon wielded was like nothing he had ever seen before, and the kid had made himself it’s master? Sun was really something else entirely.

“Holy shit, kid.” Guzma breathed, almost resting his chin in the nape of Sun’s neck, but he realised he was already toeing the line – he had his hands resting on Sun’s hips under his tank top as Sun straddled his lap. If this had happened anytime before today, Guzma might’ve died from happiness.

“Did you wanna see it? I mean, not now of course, I’ve gotta go soon, but in the future?”

“Yeah, sure!” Guzma replied a little too quickly. If he was being honest with himself he wasn’t too interested in seeing the monster that almost killed him but he wanted to see Sun again, especially if it meant they might end up in a similar position like they are now.

“Thanks, Guzma!” Sun leant forward and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re seriously the best.”

“Guh, it’s nothing kiddo.” Guzma’s skin was hot to the touch.

“Anyway, I gotta run. I’ll see you soon!” He scrambled out of Guzma’s lap and started to put his shoes back on.

“Hey kid, uh, did you want to exchange numbers? In case we’re hanging out on a different island?” Guzma said, nervously running his hand through his hair, bending over to disguise his erection.

“Oh shit! Of course!” Sun threw his Dex at Guzma as he began to fumble with his shoe laces. After Guzma had finished putting his Trainer ID and number in, he took a quick selfie as the contact photo and then passed it back to Sun.

“Be safe on your way home, kid.” Guzma said, opening the door for him.

“Psh, whatever. See ya later, Guzma!” Sun called out as he leaped on to the back of a Charizard that landed in the parking lot. He waved until Sun was out of sight and then went back inside. He leant up against the door, his naked back pressed against the cool timber. Guzma was surprised he kept himself together for as long as he did being so close to Sun.

He slid down the door and put his head in-between his knees. He was either going to break or go crazy before Sun was even remotely old enough, and even then who says it wouldn’t be weird. Besides, he doesn’t even know if Sun liked boys. He’s seen how close he and Lillie are, and wouldn’t be at all surprised if he was sweet on her. She is after all, a very pretty girl, he thought objectively. Even if he liked boys, someone closer to his age would be much better. Someone like that kid Hau or even Gladieon, despite the kid’s pathetic attempts at being ‘cool’.

He was startled by his phone buzzing on his bedside table, bringing him out of his fretting state. Leaping up and jumping onto his bed, Guzma reached for his phone and swiped it open:

**< Unknown  >:** Hey Guzma! It’s Sun! I made it home okay!

**< Guzma  >:** Good to hear kid.

Guzma paused before sending the next message, wondering if it was appropriate or not.

**< Guzma  >:** Hey I need a pic for your contact.

Guzma hesitated before erasing the emoji punctuating the request. Five minutes later his phone dinged again and contained within the new message was a selfie of Sun, grinning and throwing up a V for victory sign with his hand, his hair obviously windblown from the fly back home.

Guzma spent a while absorbing in every detail of Sun’s picture before saving it as not only his contact photo but also as his new phone background.

He caught himself grinning; his own personal photo of his Sun, all for himself. Although the dark monster within him was satisfied for now, his obsession with the boy was growing. Guzma fell asleep that night only after masturbating to the photo and the memory of Sun, not once, but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's ridiculous that the Pokemon world has all this incredible technology and yet no real mention of a solid social media platform. So I decided that the Pokefinder would be like the Pokemon worlds version of instagram/twitter and of course the best trainers in the world would be super duper popular on these kinds of platforms. Sun is no exception!  
> Guzma can't be the only one lusting after the wonder child, right??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late, I got caught up with friends over the weekend and couldn't get home to update! So double chapter update this week!

It was around midday when Guzma woke up, the Alolan heat already creating a thin film of condensation to form over his face.

With one eye opened, he reached for his phone from his bedside table, knocking an empty can of beer to the floor with a hollow clunk. Maybe he should clean up today. There were two unread messages.

**< Sunny D  >:** Hey Guzma! No hanging out today! Sorry :P

The second message was a picture of Sun at Mount Lanakila, wrapped up in a warm jacket, nose red from the cold.

Ah. Of course. He had challengers to fight and Champion duties to do.

**< Guzma  >:** No worries, kiddo. Give ‘em hell!

He punctuated the message with an explosion emoji before turning to roll out of bed.

He showered, washed his hair, jerked off and got dressed. He was down to his last pair of underwear, so it was laundry day. He collected his floordrobe and piled it all into a plastic bag and exited the room, heading bare foot to the coin operated laundry behind the Motel’s main building.

Luck was on Guzma’s side today; it was unoccupied. He put his clothes in and sat at the ugly green bench attached to the concrete wall.

Guzma had to get a job soon. His emergency cash was dwindling between paying for his room and his beer habit. He couldn’t rely on Lusamine for a stipend anymore. He didn’t want to get into a pattern of shoplifting either, seeing as he was trying to clean up his act. But who will hire an ex-thug? He had a reputation amongst the locals for being a troublemaker and he knew people went out of their way to avoid him whenever he did his biweekly shopping.

He thought about Plumeria’s offer of the couch at her trailer but the idea of asking for help when he wasn’t even on his last legs stung his pride a bit.

He opened his phone and texted Sun.

**< Guzma  >:** Hey do you think I have a shot at dethroning you? I should make my way up that mountain and kick your ass.

He didn’t mean it of course, but he knew that there was a lot of money in competitive Pokémon battles; he had been deep in the competitive scene years ago before the bullshit with the Island Trial Captains ruined any chance he would have of being a part of the Alola League.

**< Sunny D  >:** Yeah come here in the next six hours if you wanna beat my ass, no one has gotten even close yet.

Arrogant fucking kid.

**< Guzma  >:** I was kidding, it’s laundry day.

Guzma got up and posed next to the washing machine and took a picture, the machine rattling violently on a spin cycle.

**< Sunny D  >:** Still more exciting than what I’m up to. Check out my throne.

Sun sent him a photo of his Champion Seat which wasn’t so much a throne than a comfortable love-seat for Sun to relax on in between battles. He had taken his socks and shoes off and had thrown his feet up onto the lounge arm, a single Pokéball resting on his chest. His hair was brushed and he was looking nicer than usual.

**< Guzma  >:** Almost as cool as mine. Looks comfy as hell. I should come over just to chill there with you. Think they’d let big bad Guzma in?

**< Sunny D  >:** Your throne was dirty and old like you.

**< Guzma  >:** Watch it, kiddo. 

**< Sunny D  >:** I’m just joking hahaha I mean it’d be cool for you to come over sometime but Kukui is kinda strict about who comes and goes from my room considering I’m the title holder.

**< Guzma  >:** Makes sense, Kukui was never as chill as he liked to let on.

**< Sunny D  >:** Tell me about it. Anyway, new challenger has almost finished with the Elite, I’ll let you know how it goes. Bet you a million bucks I win.

**< Guzma  >:** I bet you two million that your cocky head is gonna get you in big trouble.

Guzma found himself uncharacteristically smiling as he moved his washing from the machine to the dryer. It felt so _good_ just talking to Sun like this. No awkwardness or overt formalness, just banter and a platonic satisfaction Guzma hadn’t felt since... well, _Moon._

“I might go to the beach tonight,” he said to no one in particular. He didn’t have money or a job or any sort of future but he had Sun and for now, it might just be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Sun go on a date! Sort of!

Between the ruminating about his next step and getting caught in the cycle of drinking and masturbating and thinking about Sun, the time started to fall away from Guzma. He didn’t even have a resume. _Where do I even start?_ As he was thinking, his phone buzzed.

**< Sunny D  >:** You got time for me today?

_I’ve always got time for you_ , Guzma thought.

**< Sunny D  >:** I still want to show you my secret.

Guzma knew what Sun was referring to, the Ultrabeast Necrozma, but that didn’t stop Guzma’s mind from taking it elsewhere.

_“I haven’t shown this to anyone before,” Sun whispered nervously, thumbs pushing against the elastic of his board shorts._

_“It’s okay, kiddo. Take your time.” Guzma replied, kneeling between Sun’s tanned legs, mouth watering as the young teen pushed his shorts and underwear off his legs to expose himself to Guzma and Guzma only._

**< Guzma  >: **Sure, I’m free. Where do you want to meet?

_“What do you think?” Sun said, dark blush streaking across his face, eyes avoiding Guzma’s. They were tucked away in a secluded part of Lush Jungle where the Trial Goers rarely ventured so they were safe from prying eyes._

**< Sunny D  >: **I’ll come pick you up in 30 minutes. Hope you’re not afraid of flying. ;)

_Guzma’s eyes drank in the sight of Sun; hair messy and lips swollen from kissing. His shirt had ridden up his body revealing his stomach and now his shorts and underwear were around his ankles. The sight of the demon-child so dishevelled was possibly the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. Guzma could see where Sun’s tan lines started and finished; the dark brown contrasting with the milky whiteness of the places that weren’t exposed to sunlight._

Guzma had never ridden on a Charizard before, but he was pretty sure he could deal with any unexpected turbulence if he was with Sun. He was more concerned if their combined weight would be a bit much for the Ride Pager. The thought of him wrapping his arms around Sun’s slim waist as he flew them to a secluded location made him chuckle. If there wasn’t such an age difference this could almost be a date. What if it _was_ a date? It was just going to be Sun and Guzma after all.

_Guzma shuffled closer on his knees, looking up to check Sun’s reaction._

_“Can I?” He asked, smiling up at the boy. Sun nodded._

_Guzma started licking and kissing the smooth skin of Sun’s inner thigh, the soft downy hairs tickling Guzma’s nose as he worked his way towards Sun’s crotch, already half hard, his own erection straining painfully in his pants, like a weapon._

Guzma got to cleaning himself up. He scraped his face with a razor, combed his hair and spent an embarrassing amount of time deciding what to wear. He didn’t know where Sun could be taking him, so he settled for black jeans and a white t-shirt, clipping his sunglasses to his v-neck. Smoothing and then roughing up his hair, he checked his watch. Sun should be here any minute. Guzma hadn’t felt this nervous in a long while. The anticipation had him sweating and wiping his palms on his thighs. Good thing he was wearing black, he thought to himself. Not long after, there was a knock at his motel door.

“Guzma! It’s me!” Sun called from outside. Guzma threw open the door a little too quickly, causing it to bang against the wall.

“Heeey, kiddo!” He said, trying to sound relaxed and casual instead of unusually excited.

“Ready to go?” Sun gestured to the Charizard behind him while a small crowd gathered outside, curious as to whose Charizard it was stretching it’s wings in the car park.

“Uhha, yep.” Guzma replied, a slight blush appearing on his face. He put his sunglasses on to obscure his identity (sad effort, considering everyone could clearly see he was leaving his motel room to join Sun outside). It became even more embarrassing when people began to recognise who Sun was.

“It’s the Champion!”

“He’s shorter in real life.”

“I’ve heard he has never been defeated!”

Some girls came up for an autograph but Sun politely declined, saying he had some business to attend to, but they were ‘always welcome to challenge him on Lanakila’

“Guzma, let’s go!” Sun called, giving one last wave to the small crowd before gesturing to Guzma to jump on behind him. He locked himself into the saddle and then tentatively wrapped his arms around Sun’s waist and leant into his weight.

“You ready?” Guzma could hear the sly grin on his face.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Guzma replied, tucking his head into the nape of Sun’s neck. Before he had time to appreciate Sun’s earthy scent, his stomach dropped and he felt a charge of adrenaline and weightlessness as Charizard launched off the ground and into the sky.

“You right back there?” Sun yelled over the wind, gently steering Charizard towards Poni Island.

Guzma’s stomach was still somewhere on the ground, but peering out from behind Sun’s head Guzma saw the Alolan sea rushing beneath them, the world rapidly passing by. He loved this feeling; like how everything that was troubling him was far away, like he could do anything. It was only Sun and himself. He hugged Sun a little tighter, the cold air whipping at his arms.

“Yeah! This feels fucking amazing!” Guzma cried out in reply. He felt invincible with Sun at his side. This child, incredible in every single way, was with him and only him. Guzma was sure what he was feeling wasn’t love but he was definitely feeling... _something_.

“Wanna go faster?” Sun yelled, adjusting his grip on the saddle.

“Fuck yeah!” Guzma replied, squeezing his thighs and tucking his heels into Charizard’s side.

“Lean forward!” Sun yelled and Guzma followed his lead. They accelerated as they flew further upwards into the bright blue sky. The Charizard roared with delight and then took a dive towards a small island off the Poni coast. It felt like Charizard decelerated at the last possible moment, causing Guzma’s sunglasses to fly off his head and go falling into the ocean.

“Ah, shit,” Guzma murmured to himself. The only other pair he had was the ones he wore while operating as Team Skull’s boss. He hadn’t quite gotten around to throwing them out either, having a nostalgic attachment to them. It didn’t mean, however, he was going to wear them again in the near future.

“Did you lose your sunnies?” Sun asked, detaching himself from the saddle.

“Yeah, doesn’t matter though.” Guzma sighed, sliding off Charizard’s back, the sensation of solid ground causing him to wobble momentarily.

“I’ll get you a new pair after we finish up here,” Sun replied, waving Charizard off. “Come on, we’ll go deeper into the jungle.”

Almost like the fantasy Guzma had earlier that morning, Sun was leading him by the hand through the thickness of the jungle, weaving through the thicket of the trees and taking him past the occasional wild Pokémon, all of whom were warily looking at them, almost as if they knew better than to pick a fight with Sun.

“Where are we?” Guzma asked, staring at the back of Sun’s neck, taking shorter steps so he didn’t out step Sun’s shorter strides.

“Exeggutor Island. It’s a Pokémon sanctuary that only a handful of people are allowed to visit.”

_Ah, explains the isolation_ , Guzma thought as his mind begun to drift away to the intrusive fantasies he kept having. He shook his head and absent-mindedly tugged at the back of his head with his free hand.

“We’re here,” Sun said, letting go of Guzma’s hand. They immerged from the trees and walked towards a clearing on the north face of the island. “You ready?”

Guzma gulped and tugged at his hair again, part of him hoping that this was all an elaborate prank Sun had set up to get back for all the shit Team Skull had put the kid through during his Trials. He looked as Sun produced a black-tinted Pokéball out of his backpack, and nodded. He could feel sweat pooling underneath his arms and the hairs at the back of his neck pricked up. Sun, with a reassuring smile, threw the Pokéball into the meadow. A blinding white light exploded from within as an unearthly cry sounded out. Flocks of bird Pokémon erupted from the trees and flew away, cawing and cheeping as they did. Before Sun and Guzma rose Necrozma, just as proud and terrifying as Guzma remembered it being.

“It’s just so awesome...” Sun said, walking up towards the creature with his arms out stretched, welcoming it back to the world. To Guzma’s surprise, Necrozma lowered it’s head to meet Sun’s hand, growling and chirping happily, as Sun whispered and stroked it with such gentle affection it was almost painful to watch.

“I wanted you to reintroduce yourself to my friend, seeing as you two got off on the wrong foot,” Sun coaxed Necrozma over to where Guzma was standing a few feet away. “There is no need to be afraid, Guzma. It was just as afraid of you when you met as you are of it. Come on.”

Sun took Guzma’s hand in his and placed it on the side of Necrozma’s crest, the creature’s hot breath tickling Guzma’s face. The surface felt smooth, like glass, but warm and strangely organic. It was like nothing he had ever touched before. Necrozma was truly not of this world.

“H-holy shit...!” Guzma whispered, slowly patting Necrozma. “I’d never thought I’d ever get to experience something like this.” He meant it. Seeing it in Ultraspace was one thing, but being able to get up close and actually touching it was another thing entirely.

“I kinda figured it would be worth reintroducing you guys. You’re both kinda similar, in a weird way,” Sun laughed, the sound instantly relaxing Guzma.

“What do you mean by that? I ain’t no light devourer or whatever the fuck this thing does,” Guzma replied, rubbing the underside of Necrozma’s head.

“Dunno, you’re both scary looking but in reality you’re both just big, lonely softies.” Guzma stared at Sun, the boy looking away, slightly embarrassed by what he had said.

“You know, kid,” Guzma started, placing his free hand on the top of Sun’s head, ruffing up his hair. “You’re way too freakin’ observant. Are you sure you’re thirteen?”

“Yup! Although you know my birthday is in a few months? If I have a party, you’re invited.”

Guzma laughed.

“Alright, buddy, back in you go!” Sun said, lifting his Pokéball and touching Necrozma with it. The blinding flash of light materialised again, and then just as quickly as he appeared, Necrozma was gone. Guzma let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“How were you not scared to fuck when you clashed with it?” Guzma sighed, holding a finger to his pulse.

“Who says I wasn’t?” Sun replied, giving Guzma a wistful, lopsided smile, almost as if to remind him that he was still a young man.

Guzma almost wanted to apologise for his assumption but Sun was already walking forward.

“Where ya goin’?” Guzma asked, hurrying to catch up to Sun.

“Come on, I’ve got something else to do while we’re here.”

Guzma silently followed Sun through the rest of tropical jungle. Scrambling up a hill after him, Guzma realised he wasn’t as fit as he thought he was.

“I’m gettin’ old,” he murmured to himself, focusing on Sun’s thighs moving ahead of him in those tight shorts, distracting him from his breathlessness.

“Here we are!” Sun said after a while, slowing down to approach a weathered stone altar perched on the edge of a cliff. Strange, ancient marking lined its borders, not so different from the decorations and hieroglyphs Guzma had seen in the caves where the Island Guardians were said to reside. Sun took off his backpack and fished something delicately wrapped in cloth out of it. He unfolded the fabric and took out what appeared to be a musical instrument.

“When me and Lillie were trying to save you and Lusamine, we discovered we could open an Ultra Wormhole using this flute along with Neb- Cosmoem’s help,” Sun walked up to the altar and gently placed the flute back where it once was. “But it’s not mine so I thought while we were here I would put it back.”

“You know, for such a smug kid you actually have a good head on ya shoulders,” Guzma said. Sun shrugged and turned towards Guzma.

“Before I got my first Pokémon I wasn’t really good at anything.” Guzma cocked an eyebrow. “No, seriously, don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t failing school or anything but I wasn’t the best at any subject in particular. I wasn’t even picked first for sports or anything.”

“What did you do before Kukui gave you ya first ‘Mon?” Guzma asked, following Sun as he started to make tracks back to the clearing.

“Dunno, read books on Pokémon battles, watched League battles online, played with my Mum’s Pokémon, that sort of thing.”

Explains how the kid knows so much about strategy.

“What about you, Guzma? When you were a kid?” Sun asked.

Guzma felt like he had been punched in the stomach as childhood memories of Moon and Whimpod and his Father came flooding into his mind. Since Moon had gone he felt like a husk of a human being, even more so when he realised that his sexual preferences weren’t growing up with him. He remembers the parties of his late teens, girls grinding against him on the dance floor, drinking as much as he could from the liquor smuggled out of such-and-such parents’ supply so he could pass out before any girl who brought him back to their room realised he was impendent or straight up not interested. He even tried guys but found their adult bodies to be undesirable. Too strong, too hairy, too large. He tried petite women, some who were maybe too young but lying about their age to drink and party with the older kids, but none of them had that spark; the devilish look which gleamed in Moon’s grey-blue eyes, the intoxicating freedom of the summer and the warm nights he spent exploring Moon’s prepubescent body. Nothing he tried could replicate that feeling and promise of something more – that was until he met Sun in Maliee Gardens.

“Guzma?” Sun inquired, Guzma noticing he hadn’t answered Sun’s question.

“Oh, uh, I’ve always liked Bug Pokémon so I enjoyed leaving water and stuff out for them so I could watch them come to drink. I wasn’t old enough to have a Pokémon yet, not that my parents would even let me. I also did golf, but,” Guzma habitually reached for his hair, remembering his Father’s yelling and the slamming of doors. “I got bored of it.”

“I’ve never played golf before.” Sun remarked, sliding down a small grass hill.

“I guess I could show you how to play sometime,” Guzma offered, not even sure if he could follow up on the offer, adding, “but wouldn’t you rather get that Elite Four Kahili to teach you? She’s an international champion.”

“Nah, I see her at work all the time. I’d rather spent my days off with you, anyway.” Sun ducked under a branch and stepped out into the clearing. Guzma was beaming behind him.

“Did you wanna fight? It’s been ages since I could battle just for fun!” Sun smiled at Guzma as he made the last exhausting steps out of the jungle, breathing laboured and sweat clearly visible in dark patches under his arms. He sighed, knowing he could never say no to Sun.

“Alright, kiddo. How did you wanna do this?” Guzma did his best to feign confidence but he was pretty certain he was gonna get his ass beat.

“One on one, singles. Keep it short and sweet.” Sun said, pulling a Pokéball out of his bag.

“Like you,” Guzma teased.

“Shut up, I’m not short!” Sun replied, mocking annoyance.

“Alright, whatever you say, kiddo.” Guzma laughed, squatting onto his haunches and throwing Golisopod onto the open field.

The battle was over faster than either of them expected.

“Holy shit, Guzma,” Sun said in disbelief, taking his fainted Pokémon back into it’s ball. “You... you beat me.”

Guzma was just as surprised as Sun.

“Woah, yeah,” Guzma stood up straight and started walking towards Golisopod, a satisfied look settling onto the creature’s face. “Hell yeah! Fuck yeah, buddy!” Guzma hurried towards Golisopod and threw his arms around him, rubbing his crest and placing a big kiss on it’s forehead.

“I’ve decided!” Sun announced, making his way over to where Guzma was celebrating. “I want one. For my League team.”

“What, seriously?” Guzma asked, surprised at Sun’s statement.

“Yeah, seriously! He’s incredible!” Guzma swelled with pride hearing Sun – this demon-child of a Champion – praise his first partner. “Although, I’ve heard that Wimpod is a pain in the ass to catch. How did you do it?”

“I’ll show you what to do when you’re ready to get one. Now’s not the right time of day. Dawn is the best time, I reckon.” Guzma said, squinting up at the sky above them.

“I hope we can do it soon, I’m already excited to get started on training one!” Sun replied, pulling out his pager and calling Charizard to get them.

“We done for the day?” Guzma said, trying his best to hide his slight disappointment. Time just flew by when he was with Sun.

“No, not yet. We’ve got one more stop to make.”

Charizard landed a few moments later, lowering it’s wings so they could climb on. Soon Guzma was once again holding onto Sun’s waist as they soared through the skies together.

_This feels pretty romantic, in a way,_ Guzma thought, shifting his weight in the saddle, trying to avoid touching Sun with his half-hard penis. It was starting to become irritating, always being aroused around him. He was going to have to jerk off when he was finally alone.

They landed on Melemele Island sometime later, right on the main street, where many people stopped and stared at them. A lot more people noticed who Sun was as well and Guzma immediately felt nervous again. If he was still a part of Team Skull he might’ve pulled his shirt up over his face and flipped the bird at anyone who looked at him, but he didn’t want to cause a scene with Sun nearby.

“Come on, let’s get inside,” Sun said, waving off Charizard and pulling Guzma by the hand into the large shopping complex. “Ever been to this mall before?” Sun asked, weaving Guzma through the crowds of people doing their daily chores until they reached an expensive looking clothing store. The honest answer was ‘yes, shoplifting’ but Guzma had no intention of spelling out that truth to Sun.

“No,” he replied.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll like this place,” Sun replied as he led Guzma inside. He instantly felt out of place among the well dressed tourists and flashy designer brands.

“Sun wouldn’t it be better to bring your Mum here to help you choose your clothes?” Guzma joked, trying to seem relaxed although he wasn’t sure if he was trying to sound calm for himself or for Sun.

“Shut up. And we’re not here for me. We’re here for you.” Sun stopped at a rack of expensive-looking sunglasses and said, “Guzma, choose any pair you want.”

“Uh, no fuckin’ way. These are way out of my budget!” Guzma replied, exasperated. Did the kid think he had a solid income like other adults his age?

“It’s not out of mine, Guzma. Go on, choose some.”

“I’m not a charity case, kiddo.”

“I know, but I feel bad that you lost your sunnies when we were flying.”

“It’s not a big deal, they were a cheap pair.”

“Guzma.”

“Sun.”

They had a stare down until Sun took a pair and opened them up.

“Bend down, you’re too tall,” Sun said, looking Guzma in the eyes, determination plastered on his face. Guzma obeyed.

“Or maybe you’re too short,” he retorted as Sun gently slid the glasses over his ears and pushed them until they rested on the bridge of Guzma’s nose.

“Just you wait until I grow up. So, what do you think?”

Guzma liked them, a lot, as he looked at himself in the mirror but he glanced at the price tag his stomach dropped.

“Yeah, they’re, uh... okay, maybe I’ll try on another pair.”

They hung out in the shop for a while as Guzma pretended to hate all the glasses he loved to avoid the ridiculous price tags. While Guzma fretted, Sun was taking pictures with some girls and employees who noticed him.

“I can’t decide,” he admitted to Sun once he came back to check on him.

“Do you want me to decide for you?”

Guzma gave Sun a defeated look and reached for his hair to tug at it in embarrassment.

“Don’t hurt yourself over this, it’s no big deal. Just choose a pair and we can go back to yours.”

Guzma sighed and then reluctantly picked up a pair of reflective aviators that Sun had chosen for him earlier.

“I like those ones best too!” Sun smiled and took them from Guzma’s hand to pay for them at the counter. Before Guzma could change his mind, Sun was reaching up for him again. Guzma bent down without being asked this time and Sun slid the glasses onto his face. “You actually look pretty cool now,” Sun commented, obviously pleased with himself.

“You sayin’ that I didn’t look cool before?” Guzma retorted, following Sun out into the Alolan heat.

“That Skull Boss outfit you had? Yeah, you kinda looked dorky,” Sun replied, taking out his Dex before Guzma could think of a comeback.

“Ready, Guzma?” Sun had the camera pointed at them, holding it up until his face filled the screen. “Get in here!”

Guzma approached and tentatively put his arm around Sun’s shoulder, leaning in until their faces almost touched. Sun threw up his iconic V sign and Guzma smirked confidently into the camera pulling the same face he used to pull when talking to his Team Skull Grunts.

“Oh! That one’s a keeper!” Sun said, checking the photo.

Guzma laughed, figuring Sun was too young to know where that phrase came from.

“Wanna go, Guzma?”

“Yeah, when you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always bothered me how video game protagonists don't return the ancient Macguffin back to it's resting place when they're done with them so I remedied it in this chapter.  
> I hope Guzma likes his new designer brand sunglasses!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Guzma talk about Ultraspace and open up to each other a little bit.

When they got back to Guzma’s motel room, Guzma asked Sun if he could come inside with him for a moment. Guzma unlocked the door, letting Sun walk in front of him, kicking off his shoes and making a beeline for the double bed, jumping onto it and laying down in a similar fashion to how he did last time he visited.

“Looks like you have your shit together,” Sun commented, in reference to the tidied state of the room.

“Picking shit up off the floor doesn’t count as ‘having your shit together’, believe it or not.” Guzma replied, sitting on the edge of bed after turning the fan of full force. It was always so humid on Akala Island.

“I have something I need to tell you, Sun,” Guzma began, shifting uncomfortably.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Sun said, sitting up to look at Guzma.

Guzma gulped and opened his mouth. How could he phrase this without coming across as a wimp?

“I...uh...Thank you, Sun,” he stammered out, looking down at his reflection in his new designer sunglasses.

“For the glasses? No problem, Guzma!” Sun beamed at him. _Fuckin’ kid._

“No, for uh...” Guzma lowered his voice to a whisper. “For saving my life.”

There was a pregnant pause in the room, Guzma not daring to look up to gauge Sun’s reaction, teeth clenching with embarrassment.

“Oh...” Sun said, bringing his hands together in front of him, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He could see Guzma avoiding eye contact, his mouth forming a straight, hard line across his face. He wondered if Guzma had nightmares like him.

“Guzma, I wouldn’t have left you and Lusamine there, no matter what Lillie and I-“ Guzma flinched; of course they came from Lillie’s mother. “Lillie and I were really worried. For the both of you. So don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t have left you there, no way.”

Sun’s words were coming in rapid succession. Guzma felt somewhat surprised to hear the kid lose his calm, cool exterior.

Sun shifted and crawled into Guzma’s lap, almost causing Guzma to yelp and drop his sunglasses. Sun wrapped his arms around Guzma and buried his face into his neck. Guzma was immediately thankful he had remembered to wear deodorant, but he was self conscious at the drying patches under his arms. Sweat prickled between his shoulder blades as Sun readjusted his body weight.

“Y’know...” Sun mumbled into Guzma’s neck, breath hot and ticklish. “I haven’t really told anyone this but I still have nightmares about Ultraspace. I mean, I don’t wanna worry my Mum or make Lillie feel bad and I... just... No one else really understands what it’s like. Well, except for you.” Sun finished, anticipating Guzma’s reply.

Guzma felt his heartache for Sun. Of course the kid was terrified; he wasn’t even a proper teenager yet. He was a child. Guzma felt an uncomfortable mixture of bliss and disgust in the pit of his stomach. Demon or not, Sun is still a _child._ Guzma placed his new glasses down on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around Sun’s wait, returning the hug.

“I have nightmares about it too, buddy. Don’t tell anyone thought or I’ll hafta kill ya,” Guzma joked, speaking low and softly to Sun. He wanted to card his fingers through his hair, do something more to reassure him but... this wasn’t the time to take advantage of Sun’s vulnerability. If he was going to continue to feed off Sun’s light he had to be _patient_. Sun giggled and lifted his head off Guzma’s shoulder, meeting eyes with him. Guzma swallowed and tried his best to flash Sun a confident smirk, but ended up giving him a weak half smile. He felt tired, and probably looked it too.

“I had a really fun day today, Guzma. Thanks for coming out with me. And for, y’know, understanding me,” Sun gave him a genuine smile and squeezed him again.

Guzma cursed his dick for twitching slightly.

“I had a pretty damn good time today too. Thanks for the new swag,” Guzma replied. Sun froze for a moment and then burst out laughing.

“Whasso funny?!” Guzma asked, pushing Sun off his lap.

“No one uses swag anymore, old man,” Sun replied, sitting down on the floor to start putting his sneakers back on.

“Huh, that’s news to me. You’re lucky I kinda like ya, otherwise I wouldn’t take such cheek from a brat like you,” Guzma tried to act casual but he was heating up from embarrassment. “Ya headin’ off for the day?”

“Yeah, gotta get home in time for dinner with Lillie and Kukui. Next time I wanna bring you along.”

Guzma inwardly cringed at the thought. “Uh, I dunno if that would be a good idea. Uh... considering the previous history and y’know, I wasn’t always a chill guy like I am now.” _I’m a low-time criminal_ , he thought; _I should be spending time in the slammer for the shit I’ve done. Not to mention my own personal history with Kukui. Honestly, having a sit down dinner like everything between us was fine and dandy sounded like a disaster._ “Uh... just say hi to them from me. I guess?” Guzma said.

Sun frowned. “I think you did the right thing by disbanding Team Skull, so you should stop thinking you’ve one of the bad guys.”

“I was a bad guy, Sun.”

“But you’re not anymore. I wish people would see that.”

“Y’know, I don’t blame ‘em for being scared of me. I was pretty fuckin’ scary.” Sun gave Guzma an incredulous look. “Aw, come on, can’t you admit you were a little scared of me?” Guzma replied.

“I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction, Guzma,” Sun laughed. “But I will admit I thought you looked a little cool back in Po Town, sitting on your throne, bossing everyone around.” Guzma lit up at the compliment. “Heh, I guess I was pretty cool then, in a bad guy kinda way.”

“Yeah! Like one of those guys from a cartoon or video game.”

“Okay, now I know you’re taking the shit out of me.”

“What can I say, I’m an honest guy!” Sun replied, putting on a foreign accent. He stood up and made his way to Guzma’s door. “I don’t know when I’ll have a free day next. My Champion duties change depending on what Kukui expects of me.”

“That sounds annoying,” Guzma replied, unlocking the door and letting Sun outside.

“It’s not so bad, I get to battle Pokémon all day and I get paid heaps. Mum jokes that I should help with the mortgage, whatever that is.”

“It’s a thing for adults who have their shit together.”

“Have you _met_ my mum?”

“Nah, is she hot?” Guzma wiggled his eyebrows at Sun.

“Eww. Don’t be gross.”

“Have you _met_ me?” Guzma retorted, laughing as Sun gently punched his arm. Sun paged for Charizard and then turned to Guzma.

“I’ll message you when I have time to catch a Wimpod. My next day off, hopefully!”

“Well, you know where I am whenever you’re ready. Be warned though, kid, it ain’t easy”

“Good. I like a challenge.”

“I never would’ve guessed!” That earned Guzma another light tap that quickly turned into a hug once Charizard arrived.

“Bye bye, Guzma! See you later!” Sun called, strapping himself into the saddle.

“See you!” Guzma called back as Charizard launched into the sky, taking Sun with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this week. I'm not too proud of it but I've got to put plot hints in somewhere, hey?

****Sun opened his arms and let Lillie run and jump into as she was squealing in delight, having seen Sun outside of work for the first time in a month.

“Sunny!” She cried out, Sun almost getting a mouthful of her platinum blonde hair.

“Lillie!” He returned, setting her down and then beaming at Kukui who was coming up from behind.

“Nice of you to join us, Sun. How was your day off?”

Kukui’s place was just as homely as his lab, although it was obvious a lot of the interior decorating was done by his wife.

“Good. Did some errands, signed some autographs, hung out with Guzma.”

There was a pause.

“Mr. Guzma? You’ve been seeing him?” Lillie questioned.

“Keeping an eye on him?” Kukui inquired. Sun laughed.

“If anything he’s looking after me. He beat me in a battle today while I was returning the Moon Flute. He’s gotten better.”

Another pause.

“Sun—”

“What?” Sun quickly answered, pulling out a seat and throwing himself down.

“Guzma is a...”

“He’s a what? Bad guy?”

“No... well, yes. I mean...” Kukui frowned as he searched for the right words.

“I think what the professor is trying to say is tht he is worried Mr. Guzma might be a bad influence?” Lillie tried her best to be eloquent.

“Y’know, he’s changed since we last saw him, Lillie. He’s not even with Team Skull anymore.”

“Even still, Sun. He’s an adult. You shouldn’t be worrying about him. He can take care of himself.”

“Yeah, ‘getting your shit together’, he told me. He’s alright.”

Lillie gasped and Kukui laughed.

“Alright, alright. Sit down Lillie, it’s almost ready.”

“Professor, would it make you feel better if I brought Guzma along to our next dinner?” Lillie shot Sun a look but he ignored it. “Please? He’s really changed.”

Kukui sighed. “Why not? The more the merrier.”

Sun smugly sat back in his seat and pulled out his Dex. He took a photo of himself and the empty seat beside him and wrote, “I saved a place for you next time.”

**< Big Bad Guzma  >:** You asshole. I can’t believe you’ve done this.

“Professor, where is Hau?” He’s not usually this late,” Lillie inquired.

“Ah, about that. He’s training.”

Sun pricked up. He hadn’t seen him in a while so it was obvious Hau was preparing to challenge him.

“Wow, it sounds like he’s really taking his training seriously. I’m looking forward to seeing him again,” Sun grinned, winking at Lillie.

“Watch that attitude, Sun. You’ve got a title to defend,” Kukui sighed.

“I know... I know... I’m not allowed to quit either,” he laughed. “But I know I have to take the title more seriously. My Pokémon team is public knowledge at this point. It’s not gonna be long until more experienced trainers from overseas come here for Battle tourism and take advantage of my national stats and scores.

“It’s been bothering me, Professor. Especially since Guzma defeated me today. I’m not inclined to use Nebby or Necrozma either. “He looked Lillie in the eyes. “I don’t plan on using deities to hold my title.”

“Well said, Sunny,” Kukui replied, setting plates down on the table. “We can discuss this further at work, but I have been thinking that once the Championship Season is over we could organise an international tour of the other regions to promote the Alohan League, like some kind of ‘press circuit’ to attract some world-class trainers to our League. It might also give you a chance to learn about foreign Pokémon to help strengthen your confidence fighting unfamiliar teams,” Kukui finished, opening the fridge door with one hand.

“That sounds amazing!” Sun and Lillie said at the same time. His face felt warm. _An international tour to fight with other trainers?_ It felt like a dream come true.

He couldn’t wait to tell Guzma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pokefinder was basically Instagram, right? I'm just going to continue to treat it as such!

Guzma hadn’t stopped masturbating after he got good and buzzed off a six pack beer and opened up Sun’s social media page.

The picture of Guzma and himself he had taken earlier was already uploaded with the caption, “ **GREAT DAY OUT WITH MY BOY! FIRST GUY TO BEAT ME 1v1! #Alola #Melemele #Golisopodforever #firstimpressionmakesanimpression #bestbuds** ”

Guzma laughed as he read through Sun’s tags and the comments under the photo.

“Omg who is he?”

“Hot friend you have there, Sunny! What’s his @?”

“Yaaass!”

“Any battle footage? I heard Sun was unbeatable.”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!”

Guzma was still reeling from the amount of attention Sun had given him that day; his heart was struggling to keep up. He replayed the moment where they touched on the saddle, holding hands in the forest, Sun straddling and hugging him and letting him see a side of him that even his mother wasn’t aware of. He felt... special.

“Ugh...f-fuck,” he whispered, thrusting up into his hand, his jeans pushed down to his knees, underwear beneath his ass. He wasn’t sure what aroused him more; the collection of memories he now had of Sun to draw inspiration from or the fact Sun had acknowledged him again and again.

“Aahh, s-shit. Sunny!” He murmured to no one as he continued to rapidly jerk off into his fist, teeth clenched and brow beading with sweat. “I’m, gonna—”

He came hard and fast, wetting his fist with long sticky ropes of cum.

Blinking, coming out of his high, he gazed at the digital clock on the corner of his laptop screen. It read 11:35pm.

This routine of drinking alone, masturbating and refreshing Sun’s Finder page was really starting to wear him out. Could the masturbating and drinking really solve his problem? Was it even a problem that had a solution? Did he even _want_ a solution? He felt disbelief that Sun had any interest in him in the first place but he wasn’t in any state of curiosity to ask the kid. He figured Sun would just shrug and tell him he didn’t know. Something to do with Ultraspace, most likely. He sure as fuck hoped Sun didn’t look up to him. The kid was surrounded by much better influences; actual _good_ people who weren’t fucking losers.

Guzma brought his hand to his head to pull at his scalp and then sighed in disgust as he realised he wiped his cum into his hair. Closing the laptop and rolling off the bed, Guzma shuffled into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Could he wait until Sun was sixteen? Seventeen?

That was about two and a half years. He imaged what Sun would look like at sixteen – past the awkward stages of puberty of acne and growing pains and filling out to be a young man. Guzma knew he was kidding himself, knowing that he ultimately wouldn’t find Sun as attractive as he did right now. The image of Sun taller, stronger with a handsome jaw and the whispers of a beard surrounding his face like a ghost made Guzma frown. Maybe he could live with it all if Sun never lost those devilish eyes, and the thirst for winning that made the kid so intangibly attractive.

Hot water ran over him in searing streams as he watched the water run into the drain at his feet, the sucking swirls of the drain the only sound he heard as he washed the mess out of his hair.

He knew it wasn’t just himself who was crazy for the kid – his popularity both on and offline was more than enough proof. It made Guzma’s fantasies so much more devious when he thought about taking the Champion’s virginity; Ex-leader of Team Skull conquering the symbol of Alola’s Pokémon League. The contrast between the two of them was delicious, and Guzma twitched at the thought.

He turned the shower off and leant his head against the cool porcelain tiles, the lonely sounds of thick water droplets splashing against the drain drowned out by his rapid heartbeat. He thought about those devilish eyes.

“What is wrong with me?” He said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The legal age of consent in Hawaii is about 16 so I thought the same logic would apply to Alola


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Sun was standing in his chamber, breathing hard with droplets of cold sweat running down his back. “Holy shit, that was too fucking close,” Sun whispered to himself, withdrawing his last standing Pokémon.

“Haah- I really thought I had it that time,” Hau smiled at him sincerely before turning away and burying his face into the crook of his elbow to hide his tears of frustration from the cameras. Even though Sun knew they were still buddies and everything would be fine between them the next day, he still felt bad making his dear friend cry like that.

Sun crossed the arena and hugged Hau from behind. “That was one of the best fights of my life, Hau. My heart hasn’t stop pounding yet. Thank you,” he whispered, leaning on to Hau’s shoulder.

Hau looked up at Sun with swollen, red eyes and pulled a weak smile.

“N-no sweat, Sunny!”

Later that afternoon Sun was pacing around his Champion chamber, clasping and unclasping his hands in an attempt to slow his palpitating heart. But Sun knew he was being stupid, the only thing that could possibly calm him down now was Guzma’s voice. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his Dex, dismissing the hundreds of notifications from his Finder Page and opening up the menu to find his speed dial contacts. He pushed Guzma’s button and listened to the dial tone. After 2 and a half rings, he picked up.

“Yooo. This is ya boy, Guzma. What’s up Sunny D?”

“Hey Guzma. We need to talk, now.”

“We’re talking now though?”

“No, in person. I’ll explain as soon as I get there. I’ll be around soon.”

* * *

 

Sun arrived before the hot Alohan sun had finished setting, lighting the motel car park with a vibrant orange glow. Guzma was seated on the steps down near the beach walk, watching the low tide lazily roll out into the ocean, smoking the last cigarette left in his crumpled packet. He didn’t make smoking a habit – he preferred beer and porn – but it just felt right to have one now.

Sun had been so distraught when he had called Guzma earlier in the day – more distraught than Guzma had ever heard him – he found it difficult to relax properly. He paced around his motel room, rearranging his possessions (the few of them he had – he had long grown out of the habit of keeping expensive alcohol bottles as trophies) and even cutting his hair back (it had grown so long he considered tying it back but he knew it was too wild to realistically tame).

“Guzma! Guzma, where are you?” Sun’s voice called out from the car park, the sound of powerful wings cutting through the air flying overhead. _That must’ve been Charizard_ , he thought.

“I’m down here, Sunny,” he replied, trying his best to not sound too worried or over excited, savouring the last deep draw from his final cigarette, the filter burning hot between his thumb and forefinger. He extinguished the butt in the sand beside him and breathed the smoke out of his nostrils like a dragon.

“You smoke?” Sun asked quizzically, shoes crunching on the sand as he approached.

“Sometimes,” Guzma replied, turning his head to the side to watch Sun come down the wooden steps, “mainly when my favourite kid makes me worry about him.” He patted the spot beside him.

Sun gracelessly sat beside him, not worrying about his Champion uniform getting dirty. They bumped knees and sat in silence for a moment.

“That outfit looks good on you. Makes you look older than you are.” Guzma complimented Sun, looking him up and down.

“Yeah, it’s pretty comfortable too. Mum helped me pick it out.”

Usually Guzma would’ve taken the opportunity to rib Sun about that but the tone in his voice told Guzma that he wasn’t in the mood.

“What happened, buddy?”

“I was almost defeated today – by Hau too. I’m sure everyone has seen the footage by now.”

Guzma hadn’t and was now kicking himself for not looking it up. “It scared the crap out of me. I haven’t been so close to conceding for a while. Something needs to change. I want to throw everyone for a loop. I want a team change, Guzma, and I want you to help me.” Sun looked at Guzma with those determined amber eyes and Guzma melted like ice.

“Me? How can I-” suddenly the memory of their island date came flooding back to him. “Oh, I get it. Whimpod, right?”

Sun nodded. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted one. Let’s go. Now.”

Guzma now understood Sun’s timing. He had remembered Guzma’s remark about Whimpod’s preferred hunting times, and was taking advantage of that knowledge. _Clever kid_.

“You got it, kiddo. Call your Ride, we’re going up to Route Eight. I’ll bring some snacks; we might be there a while.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from overseas and thus the hiatus is over! I have a load of new chapters to post but since it's Sunday I will give you all this week's chapter and hopefully more will be uploaded by next week! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the lovely feedback. It inspires me to write more whenever I receive such lovely comments and compliments.

Before he knew it, Guzma was laying stomach down in the long grass shoulder to shoulder with Sun, their breathing slowed and equalized to avoid detection.

“Do you see them, Sunny? Down there, by the craters? They’re kicking up dust.”

“Yeah. They move so fast!”

“Yup, they do. But we’re smarter than they are.”

“What’s the plan?”

 “Some of the snacks I bought weren’t for us – it’s bait. Whimpod’s diet isn’t high in salt so they go crazy for the stuff. Here,” Guzma shuffled into his backpack and quietly pulled out some tinfoil. “These are salted chips. What I am going to do is lay out a small amount of the stuff leading into the concave rock trail over there.” Guzma pointed and Sun followed his finger to a far away rocky structure that had only one exit.   
“That’ll allow us to corner one and engage it. These things are escape artists so you need to be quick getting it into a Pokéball. We have one shot today; otherwise we’ll have to try again tomorrow. If one gets spooked, they all do. Got it?”

“Got it. But it makes me wonder how on earth you managed to get yours solo.”

Guzma exhaled a breathy laugh, “I’ll tell you that story at a later date. Ready? I’ll give you the signal when I’m ready for you to come down. Take off your shoes – carefully – we don’t want to alert them to our presence prematurely.”

Sun nodded and watched as Guzma disembarked from the embankment and got to work silently laying out a trap for the unsuspecting Whimpod colony.

Sun didn’t tell Guzma, but he thought the Wimpod were a little ugly, with their multiple legs, feelers, and uncannily large eyes. He wasn’t quite sure what Guzma was obsessed with when it came to bug Pokémon but then again; Guzma was still a mystery to Sun. Figuring him out was fun and Sun genuinely enjoyed the ex-thug’s company. It was exciting.

Before Sun knew it, Guzma was waving him over to follow him into the valley. Sun stripped himself of his jacket and smoothed his hair back so it wouldn’t get in his eyes. Running his thumb over the Great Ball he had securely attached to the back of his belt, he began his silent descent towards Guzma. Taking his time, Sun padded over the mixture of dirt and sand with uncharacteristic caution. _Guess the kid is serious about success today,_ Guzma thought as he watched Sun from across the hill. Suddenly, without warning, Sun froze in place before taking his next delicate step. Following his line of sight, Guzma also noticed the Whimpod that had scuttled away from the main pack, picking up the scent of the bait. Not only was this one abnormally brave, but it also had a slight discolouring on it’s carapace.

The Whimpod hadn’t noticed neither Sun nor Guzma, so with a soundless gesture, Guzma coaxed Sun to come closer; effectively cornering the unsuspecting Pokémon between them and the rocky wall. Once Guzma had deemed them close enough, he reached for his own Pokéball and nodded at Sun.

Without thinking, Sun shouted, “go!” as he threw the ball down on to the ground, blinding light exploding from within the blue and white Great Ball, Sun’s enormous Muk launching forth to engage. Upon hearing Sun’s voice, the other Whimpod scattered and hid wherever they could in an attempt to escape the wrath of whatever was attacking them. The pale Whimpod wasn’t as lucky as it’s brothers though, as Sun’s Muk and Guzma closed in on it. It hissed and backed itself into the rock wall, rearing up on it’s back legs to make itself look bigger.

Sun opened his mouth to give orders to his Muk but Guzma’s words of warning echoed through his mind ‘ _these things are escape artists’_. Sensing his hesitation, Muk turned back to look at Sun in confusion. Taking advantage of it’s foe’s distraction, the Whimpod sprinted towards the gap between Sun and the safety of it’s colony.

“Oh no ya don’t!” Guzma threw his Pokéball to the ground, releasing Golispod to guard his six before diving towards the escaping Whimpod and grabbing the struggling Pokémon with his bare hands. It begun to hiss and bite at it’s captor, scratching up Guzma’s hands and cutting him on his cheek.

“Ugh, shit! Sun! Now! Catch it!” he yelled, trying his best to keep hold of the aggressive Whimpod.

Sun snapped out of his daze and produced a blue and yellow Quick Ball, almost tripping as he rushed towards where Guzma and the hissing Whimpod were struggling in the dirt, bringing the raised button down on to Whimpod’s face as it launched again in an attempt to bite Guzma. It gave one last cry and then disappeared into a holographic mass of infrared – the Pokémon’s physical form condensing down into raw, weightless data. Sun and Guzma both watched motionless, their hearts pumping with adrenaline, as the Quick Ball fell to the ground, moving and shaking with kinetic energy. After what felt like an eternity, the Ball ceased movement and both Sun and Guzma released a breath of relief.

“Nice work, bud-woah!” Guzma almost bit his tongue as Sun came crashing into him, knocking him onto the ground and into the dirt.

“Guzma! You’re amazing! Thank you!” Sun buried his head into Guzma’s chest and grabbed at the front of his shirt, clinging to him and keeping him pinned underneath him.

Without thinking, Guzma wrapped his bleeding hands around Sun’s back, smearing blood all over Sun’s dirtied white button-up shirt. They laid there in the dust for a small moment, laughing in relief, illuminated by the dying sunlight.

“Well, I suppose you could drop me home and then get back to your house to clean up. I can deal with this,” Guzma lifted his bloodied hands up to Sun. “I’m just happy we did it in one go.”

“Nope, sorry, Guzma.” Sun looked up from his chest. “You’re coming home with me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is almost a week late! I've been busy with life and the time slipped away from me. Hopefully this random update can tide you over until the weekend! Thanks for all your continued support!

Guzma argued with Sun about logistics but before he knew it he was standing in front of Sun’s beach-front house, nursing his sore hands and ego. He felt he was always losing to Sun.

“Mum! Mum! Where are you? We’re home!” Sun called out, kicking his muddy shoes off at the door with the same carelessness as he did at Guzma’s house. Something was cooking in the oven which immediately made Guzma’s stomach rumble – it had been _years_ since he last had a home cooked meal.

“Welcome hom- oh my god, boys! What happened to you?!” Sun’s mother cried out as she turned around to see the state they were in. Sun’s Champion uniform was completely covered in sand and dust and he had a bloodied knee from where he scuffled with his Quickball. Guzma was definitely worse for wear; dry blood congealed on his hands and face where he was attacked by Sun’s Whimpod, his jeans absolutely filthy and his t-shirt torn down the chest. He didn’t even want to imagine the state his hair was in.

“We were catching Pokémon!” Sun replied, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “Mum, this is Guzma! Guzma? This is my mum-”

“You can just call me Selene, Guzma. My Elio has told me so much about you! It’s great to finally meet you!” Selene had a warm, albeit concerned look on her face. She looked so beautiful; her arms were a dark tan like her son’s, her long yellow skirt collected around her ankles. She had her long chestnut brown hair tied back in a high pony tail and her oversized sunglasses were left haphazardly on her hairline, obviously forgotten there amongst the hustle and bustle of the day. If Guzma wasn’t so... different from everybody else he could easily see himself getting the hots for her. Maybe if he was a normal fucking human being. She let out a light-hearted laugh, taking in the sight of the unlikely duo.

“Uh, I don’t mean to be rude Mrs- uh, Selene, but who is Elio?” Guzma stuttered out. Did she have an acquaintance who knew him? None of his old Skull gang members had that name as far as he was aware.

“Oh my god Mum, please!!” Sun whined.

Suddenly it all made sense.

“Holy sh- crap!” He checked his language, “I had no idea Sun wasn’t your real name.”

“O-of course not, idiot.” Sun was blushing furiously and Guzma grinned at him with malicious delight. Sun – or rather, Elio – cleared his throat. “Anyway, we’re both super hungry and gross, so is it okay if Guzma stays over tonight?” Sun gave his mother a painful expression for ousting him.

“Absolutely!” She turned back to the cutting board, “of course you can stay tonight, Guzma. Sun, go run the bath. You’ve both filthy.”

* * *

 

Guzma stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his shirt off, dumbstruck at the sight of the tiny space. The bath was full of steaming hot water and some kind of salt or oil that made the bath water a milky colour; it felt welcoming but on the floor next to it was a small stack of stools with some toiletries and a showerhead connected to the wall. Was the shower not yet installed? Was he just supposed to get into the bath? He was _filthy_!

“Uhhh...” he started, turning around to get someone but Sun was already coming into the laundry room where Guzma awkwardly stood.

“What’s wrong, Guzma? Is the bath too hot?”

“No it’s- hang on, I’ve never seen a bathroom like this before.”

Sun looked at him with a puzzled expression, and then suddenly it shifted into recognition and then empathy. “Oh of course! Duh!” Sun mocked hitting his forehead. “You’ve never seen a Kanto-styled bathroom before! Want to have a bath together, then? That’ll mean we can eat sooner.” As he said this he started unbuttoning his shirt, preparing to bathe.

Guzma didn’t respond, but instead looked to the ceiling to send a quick prayer to whatever god was listening.

_This kid is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Guzma learned something knew about Sun's name and now they're going to take a bath together! I wonder what'll happen???


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for disappearing for almost another month! I hope this chapter makes up for the unexpected hiatus - and I hope I am able to get back on schedule in future weeks! Now sit back and enjoy Guzma and Sun's first bath together!

“You alright there, Guzma?” Sun asked, lazily pulling his socks off his feet.

“Yeah, it’s just been ages since I’ve taken a bath with someone.” _This situation doesn’t need to be sexual, Guzma, calm down._

”We’re both dudes, it’s okay.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, buddy.” Guzma exhaled in pretend-annoyance, but in truth he was trying to slow his thudding heart with deep breathing exercises. _Don’t lose your cool, Guzma. You are not molesting this kid in his own house by just being naked around him. You are just taking a bath. Together. Be an adult._ He winced as the cuts on his hands came into contact with the rough fabric of denim as he slowly shimmied out of his dirty jeans and underwear (he sighed with relief that his penis had heard his mantra and remained flaccid despite the obvious eroticism of the situation) and gently placed his soiled clothes into the washing machine.  
“Yo, what do I do for clothes when we’re done?” Guzma turned to look at Sun who had already begun to fiddle with the water temperature.

“Uh, you should fit into some of Dad’s stuff, if that’s cool with you.” The second part of Sun’s sentence disappeared under the sound of running water hitting his face as he began to wet his dusty hair.

Guzma timidly approached Sun from behind, taking brief glances at his milk-white back contrasting with his deeply tanned arms and neck. Burning the image into his mind ( _I’m not molesting him by just looking,_ he repeated to himself) he did his best to appear unfazed as he pulled up the spare bath stool and sat next to Sun, waiting for his turn to use the water.

Sun’s wet hair clung adorably to his forehead as he turned to offer Guzma the showerhead.

“It’s just like taking a shower except sitting down.” Sun spat water out of his mouth and reached down to the container by his feet, pumping two squirts of creamy coloured soap into his hand and begun to lather it into his hair. Guzma caught himself staring at Sun working the shampoo into his roots, catching glimpses of his pubescent body out of the corner of his eye, blinking away stray water droplets that collected into his eyelashes.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Guzma suspected he was the only one feeling awkward. He felt his dick twitch at the defined tan line that crept up Sun’s thighs, but from where he was sitting he couldn’t see much more than that. He shifted and moved his hips around from Sun’s line of sight – he didn’t want to scare him with a quarter chub, turning his penis into something red and repulsive.

Guzma tilted the showerhead to his hands and hissed at the pain of the steaming water hitting his wounds.

“You okay?” Sun turned to see Guzma clenching his teeth. It’s not like Guzma couldn’t take a hit – far worse things have happened to him – it’s just that it _fucking stung like a bitch_.

“Yeah, it’s just the scratches your Whimpod gave me.”

Sun looked so silly with his dark brown hair all twisted and soaped upwards like a ridiculous anime hairstyle. He grinned at Guzma. “I can’t help but feel responsible for that. Hang on, let me help you.”

Sun scooted his stool behind Guzma’s and reached for the showerhead that hung loosely in Guzma’s hand. He froze as Sun’s naked chest touched his back, the burning body heat of Sun and the coolness of the room raising goose bumps on his thighs. He suppressed a shutter.

“Uh... thanks, kiddo.”

He exhaled through his nostrils and closed his eyes as Sun gently ran the showerhead over his hair, the hot water running smoothly in thick droplets, soaking his roots and pooling in the gaps of his collarbones (he had lost a lot of weight since he quit Team Skull).

“Your hair is so long now, Guzma...” Sun remarked from behind him, resting the shower head on his lap and flipping open the cap of the shampoo bottle. A long squirting noise echoed from behind Guzma as Sun poured a glob out of the container.

“Close your eyes.” Sun warned and began to lather Guzma’s hair and – oh, he’s _never_ been touched like this before. Sun’s nimble fingers worked their way through his roots, all the way to his tips and back. His were fingernails clipped short, tanned on the flat side, nail beds buffed back and dirt-free – when was the last time he was in the wild?

He felt himself fall back into his first memories of Sun – the  ones where he was always caked in dirt and covered in scratches with a blindingly bright smile shining out behind his overgrown hair and bloodied nose. Now, he was so _clean_ and so _pure._ It made Guzma want him even more.

Sun hummed and continued to massage his scalp. “Your hair is gonna be so fluffy when I’m done with it.”

“Fluffier than usual?”

“Yeah. I really like how you’re growing it back to your normal colour again. I always thought the bleach looked cool, but I like the regular you better, I think.”

“Oh.” Was all he managed to say, imagining the cute expression on Sun’s face as he concentrated on making sure not to miss anywhere. He could stay here forever, his bare skin touching Sun’s as he massaged his head and cleaned him with a genuine effort. Was Sun enjoying this too?

Guzma sighed out loud with pleasure. “Am I doing a good job?” Sun asked, tugging Guzma’s hair a little, teasing him.

“You have no idea. I never want to wash my hair by myself again.”

“It might be hard while your scratches are healing. I’ll make sure mum brings out the first aid kit so we can patch you up once we’re done.”

Guzma never wanted Sun to finish.

“You ready?”

“Hmm? Ready for wha-” Guzma’s mouth filled with water as Sun sprayed him directly in the face. “You little dickhead!” He sputtered.

Sun sniggered and ran the water gently into Guzma’s hair and then turned it to wash out his own. Setting it aside, Sun stood up and wrapped his arms around Guzma’s neck without a warning. Their skin contrasted so vividly in the bright white light of the bathroom, Guzma instantly becoming lucid and aware of every sensation of touch where Sun’s naked body pressed up against his back. He felt very ugly.

“Thanks for today, Guzma. I mean it,” Sun whispered directly into Guzma’s ear, his pretty mouth barely grazing his earlobe. “I couldn’t have done it without you. I really appreciate you Guzma. You’re seriously the best.”

Guzma felt something inside him shift; he was simultaneously hyperaware of his body while feeling like he was floating above himself. There was a tangible mood change in the room and everything froze. He could feel Sun’s beating heart tap away behind his lungs, it’s thudding almost matching the speed of his own. Was Sun trying something? He remembers being his age, ten years ago, throwing around his sexuality without really knowing what he was doing; it was exciting and fun. But Sun couldn’t possibly know what he was doing, the consequences of his actions? Could he?

“Sun...” Guzma began slowly, crushing his legs together to cover his swelling erection before it was fully visible. “Buddy, it was no problem. You’re a little asshole but I really like ya, kiddo. Anything to help out the Champ-”

“I really like you too, Guzma.” Sun interrupted to squeeze him tighter. Then he was suddenly gone, the spot left by him rapidly cooling Guzma’s skin. Guzma swung his head around to catch the sight of Sun’s bare butt climbing into the bath tub behind them, his back and arm muscles (he had really begun to fill out the past few months) working to slowly put himself in the hot water.

“When you’re ready come get in.” Sun turned his head to acknowledge Guzma as he gawked. “It’s really freaking nice.”

Guzma finished scrubbing himself down (being careful not to irritate any of his cuts) and waited for his boner to kill itself before moving to join Sun in the bathtub. It was a tiny thing, really, and Guzma was pretty damn sure that it was to be his final resting place if things continued the way they were going.

“Move your ass, Sun.” He grunted, one foot below the water surface, kicking at Sun’s shoulder.

“Nah, I’m good here.” Sun pretended to be sleeping; his head tilted back, his eyelids shut. He wore a goofy expression. Guzma raked his eyes over whatever he could see, Sun’s lower body disappearing below the milky water, save for two brown knees rising above the surface. Guzma was more than ready to deal with whatever bullshit Sun threw his way, so he simply shoved the kid aside and plopped himself down in the bath behind him, stretching out his legs as far as they would (he was a tree of a man and wasn’t expecting to fit) and laid back in the place where Sun previously had his head. In this position, Sun fit snugly between Guzma’s knees and could easily lay his head back down on Guzma’s chest – which he did.

“This is nice.” Sun mused, closing his eyes again, looking fairly content being so intimate with someone who until only recently wanted to crush his hopes and dreams.

“You’re a weird kid, Sun.” Guzma replied, looking up at the droplets as they fell from the ceiling, haphazardly reaching up to move Sun’s wet hair out of his face. A friendly gesture, albeit a little romantic, but Sun didn’t seem to mind.

“Takes one to know one.” Sun shifted on top of Guzma and gently slapped his thigh. Guzma hummed in acknowledgement and then just... stopped for a moment. They sat in comfortable silence for a long while, soaking and breathing in unison; Guzma laying on the bath’s edge and Sun laying on Guzma. He was so unbelievably happy, the happiest he had ever been in a while, and he wanted nothing to ruin the sheer amount of tranquillity that covered Guzma like a comfortable blanket. He was warm, he was welcomed and he could smell cooking from the other room. He was with Sun. All was right in the world, at least for a little while.

“Don’t fall asleep Guzma, it’s not good for you.” Sun’s voice pierced the veil and brought Guzma back from his comfortable haze. “I’m getting out, I’ll go grab some clothes for you so wait right here.”

Sun shifted forward and lifted himself up, giving Guzma a full view of his white ass and the deep, defined tan line that was obviously in the shape of some kind of swimwear. His dark thighs moved gracefully, the water running down and clinging here and there to the whisper of hair on his legs as he stepped out of the tub. Guzma drank in the sight of it all; he was close enough to kiss the dimples on Sun’s back and make his way up the child’s spine. He so wanted to touch, to spread, to prod and explore the body displayed so audaciously in front of him. He immediately got hard and lowered himself into the tub to avoid detection.

“Uh, just leave the clothes outside, I’ll be out when I’m ready.”

“You sure? Alright.” Sun dried himself off. “Dinner is soon, so don’t be too long.”

“I won’t. Get out of here, you pest.” Guzma snapped back causally, hoping the steam and the water disguised the fact his face was burning red and he was dizzy was a powerful, gut punching lust for Sun.

Sun laughed and closed the door behind him, his silhouette fading into the light of the laundry and disappearing.

He heard conversation from Sun and his mother and then a door closing. He didn’t have much time to get this overwhelming desire out of his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go fast Guzma, you don't want anyone catching you rubbing one out!


End file.
